infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha
'' "Sasha was a piece of shit before the blast. But looking at her now..." '' Sasha is the leader of the Reapers. She is one of the few people who had powers before the blast. Before the cataclysm she was in the First Sons and sometimes worked with agent John White when he was undercover within the organization. Post-Blast, she is the leader of the Reapers who dominate the Neon District. Sasha produces a black tar like mind control agent, then she creates a plague by introducing the tar into the water systems of the Neon. The symptoms the body experiences when infected with the tar are hallucinations and, eventually, mind control, but it also has a unique effect on Cole, like distorting his ability to store electrical charges. On his way to confront Sasha, Cole uncovers the true nature of the Reapers; that there are people who were under the effects of her mind control agent. Moya tracks her down and sends Cole to fight her but Sasha attempts to seduce him. Sasha's romantic interest in Cole can be interpreted in two ways: her feelings can be genuine, or she can merely be trying to get Cole to let his guard down so that he does not follow through on his mission to kill her. Without adding a spoiler, the former explanation is most likely the correct one after taking into account Sasha's background and viewing the final cut scene. Personality The best possible way to discribe her is completely insane and deranged. She seems to truly believe that they are in love, and even states that Trish is not worthy of him. During the battle she even states disillusion about them being together as well as sleeping together, where before the fight she was stating that they are going out on a date and had his tux ready. Though during the fight she also curses Kessler, suggesting she could be mistaking Cole for him. Appearance She is bald with gray skin and sharp claw hands. She wears only a long sleeve jacket with the red hood up and the lower half of her body is covered in her Black Tar. As well as her tongue is able to split into four segments. The Battle During the battle, Sasha displays other abilities, such as being able to teleport through her black tar and send pulses of blood red energy from her hands, but these may just be illusions she makes Cole hallucinate because of his earlier exposure to the black tar. When Cole begins to rip off the small pumps on Sasha's shoulders, which then fountain the black tar, she hisses at him, revealing her deformed tongue, which is now many whip-like ones. After Cole finally defeats Sasha, she offers him a glimpse into her earlier, less demented personality, by sincerely warning him of the dangers of superpowers. As he stares down at his wounded enemy, Cole wonders if his own powers will cause him to become deformed, of the mind and body. After the battle, the First Sons destroy the complex and abduct Sasha. Kessler uses her mind-control agent for his balloon-based assault later on. She is never seen again, though she is heard talking to Cole mentally. Evil Side Missions During Evil Missions later in the game, such as in the Warren and the Historic District, Sasha gives Cole the Evil missions such as following her Reaper Conduits to the Police Station and destroying it. Another is turning a valve which will dump tar on the pedestrians in locked cells, turning them under Sasha's control. Behind the Scenes A hot-headed and highly unpredictable villain, Sasha's affair with Kessler and subsequent humiliation has pushed her over the edge. Now the leader of the Reapers, a gang that terrorizes the Neon District, Sasha is hell-bent on either winning Kessler back or killing him. Since the blast, Sasha has become a Conduit, able to excrete a toxic black tar enables her to control the mind of anyone who touches it. Powers & Abilities Sasha has displayed a number of abilities, most of which aren't seen until Cole battles her. *Sasha can also teleport through her tar quickly and can send red pulses of energy at her enemies. *She can also cause tentacle-like beings to spawn and throw energy balls at her enemies. *She can create "illusions" of other reapers which Cole must fight off, in order to get to Sasha. Mind Control Sasha's most commonly used ability is her ability to generate a Black Tar that lets her control the mind of the person who has the tar on them. The time it takes for her to fully control a person depends on whom she is trying to control. She uses the tar to bolster the ranks of the Reapers and has the Reapers kidnap people so they can be exposed to her tar. She then uses the controlled people to terrorize the city even more. Conduits are more immune to the tar than normal humans are, as seen with Cole. When Cole is hit by the tar, his powers are impaired, his vision is blurred, his mind is unclear, and, when exposed to him in large bursts, some of his Battery Cores are temporarily disabled. The non-conduit humans are controlled by Sasha if they are hit by the tar. Sasha can also telepathically contact people exposed to the tar and cause them to suffer hallucinations as seen with Cole. Trivia *During the mission, 'Dinner with Sasha', Sasha mentally shouts at Cole and appears to confuse him with Kessler. In hindsight, it seems that she could see (or due to her powers, sense) the similarities between the two of them, besides their electrokinesis, and may have been able to make the connection that Cole and Kessler are the same person. Taking this into account, it would make sense for her to be attracted to Cole, who is a younger, more attractive (but weaker) Kessler. In lieu of this, it seems her incessant babbling makes more sense as she may find referring to Cole as Kessler more appealing. *Cole seems to have known Sasha before the blast due to one of his comments about her. This causes confusion because the storyline gives no clues or hints to how he knew her before. * Sasha's voice apparently changed during the last phase of the game development. The proof for this can be found in the Poisoned Water trailer. Here, during the psychic conversation with Cole, her voice is very similar, but has a "gargling" undertone, as if her throat is filled with Black Tar. * It was confirmed that she and Kessler had some kind of romantic relationship in one of John's Dead Drops Category:Characters Category:Conduits